


Star Wars: Return of the Jedi Nightblood

by Jessica23



Series: May The 4th Be With You [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Death Star, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Jedi, Lightsaber Battles, May the Force Be With You, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Rebels, Sith, Sith Empire, Torture, Wanheda Clarke Griffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica23/pseuds/Jessica23
Summary: A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away....After discovering the truth of his past, young Aden, a Jedi Knight, confronts his mother and the Empress in the final battle of the light and dark sides of the Force.Basically, this is a story where Aden, finally faces his mother in combat, in a Star Wars version. Lol.





	Star Wars: Return of the Jedi Nightblood

**Author's Note:**

> Clarke Skywalker turned Darth Wanheda.  
> Princess Madi of Alderaan  
> Aden Skywalker  
> Empress Nia  
> Titus is Obi-wan Kenobi  
> Jake Griffin as Yoda
> 
>  
> 
> Final scenes from Star Wars Return of the Jedi are on the bottom.

“Aden, what’s wrong?” Madi asked, with concern in her voice.

Aden turns and looks at her a long moment. Not knowing what to say or do, as he sits at the edge of the bridge, he tells her, “Madi... do you remember your mother, your real mother?”

“Just a little bit. She died when I was very young.”

“What do you remember?” Aden questioned, wanting to know more.

“Just...images, really. Feelings. She’s very beautiful. Kind, but...sad. Why are you asking me all this?” She asked.

“I have no memory of my mother. I never knew her.” Aden looks away from her. He had a sadness look upon his eyes. Madi was more concerned about him, she knew something was wrong with Aden, “What’s troubling you?”

Aden tells her, “Wanheda is here...now, on this moon. I felt her presence. She’s come for me. She can feel when I’m near. That’s why I have to go. As long as I stay, I’m endangering you. I have to face her.”

Madi is distraught, confused. She doesn’t understand what he was saying, “Why? I don’t understand.”

Aden moves closer, he holds her shoulders gently, thinking of the words he wishes to say, thinking of how she will react to them, until he says the words, “She’s my mother. There’s more. It won’t be easy for you to hear it, but you must. If I don’t make it back, you’re the only hope for the Alliance.”

Madi is very disturbed by this. She moves away, as if to deny it. “Aden, don’t talk that way. You have a power I--I don't understand and could never have.”

Aden nods, smiling, “You’re wrong, Madi. You have that power too. In time you’ll learn to use as I have. The Force is strong in my family. My mother has it...I have it...and…you have it. Madi, you’re my sister.”

Madi stares into his eyes. What she sees there frightens her. But she doesn’t draw away and begins to understand. “I know. Somehow... I’ve always known.”

“Then you know why I have to face her.”

Madi shakes her head, “But, why must you confront her?”

“Because... there’s still good in her. I’ve felt it. She won’t turn me over to the Empress. I can save her. I can turn her back to the good side. I have to try.” Aden says.

They hold each other close and look at each other, brother and sister. Madi holds back her tears as Aden slowly lets her go and moves away. He disappears onto the bridge that leads out of the village. Madi’s heart is heavy as she watches him go, not knowing if he’ll return, not what will happen, but she has faith.

An Imperial shuttle soon floats down from the Death Star and lands gracefully on the huge platform. Now, an Imperial walker approaches the platform from the darkness of the forest. The whole outpost – platform, walkers, military – looks particularly offensive in the midst of this verdant beauty.

Darth Wanheda walks down the ramp of the shuttle onto the platform, into an elevator, and appears on a ramp on a lower level. She walks toward another ramp exit and is met by two troopers and a commander with Aden, in binders, at their center. The young Jedi gazes at Wanheda with complete calm.

The commander explained that the rebel surrendered but denies that they may be others within the planet and request permission to search further in. Then the commander gives the lightsaber to Wanheda saying that it was found on the captured rebel boy.

The Dark Lord looks at Aden, then turns away and faces the commander, taking the lightsaber from his hand. Wanheda congratulated the commander and granted him permission to continue the search.

The officer and troops withdraw. Wanheda and Aden are left standing alone in the oddly tranquil beauty of the place. The sounds of the forest filter in upon them.

As they walk, she says to him, “The Empress has been expecting you.”

“I know, mother.”

They stop, and Wanheda turns to him, “So, you have accepted the truth.”

“I’ve accepted the truth that you were once Clarke Skywalker, my mother.”

The Dark Lord points a finger towards him, “That name no longer has any meaning for me.”

Aden talks back to the Dark Lord, unafraid of her, “It is the name of your true self. You’ve only forgotten. I know there is good in you. The Empress hasn’t driven it from you fully. That is why you couldn’t destroy me. That’s why you won’t bring me to your Empress now.”

Wanheda looks down from him to the lightsaber in her own black gloved hand. She seems to ponder Aden’s words. Lighting the blade, it was now a shade of green instead of blue.

“I see you have constructed a new lightsaber. Your skills are complete. Indeed, you are powerful, as the Empress has foreseen.” She seems to smile under the helmet. And as the light from the blade is off, Aden takes a step, “Come with me.”

“Titus once thought as you do. You don’t know the power of the dark side. I must obey my master.” Darth Wanheda said angrily.

“I will not turn...and you’ll be forced to kill me.”

“If that is to be your destiny.”

Aden nods, “Search your feelings, mother. You can’t do this. I feel the conflict within you. Let go of your hate.”

Wanheda places her hand to her back, “It’s too late for me, son. The Empress will show you the true nature of the Force. She is your master now.”

“Then my mother is truly dead.” He words stings the core of the Sith Lord. As the stormtrooper take Aden away, Wanheda as a moment to herself then follows right after.

The elevator opens. Wanheda and Aden enter the room alone. They walk across the dark space to stand before the throne, mother and son side by side beneath the gaze of the Empress. Darth Wanheda bows to her Master.

“Welcome, young Skywalker. I have been expecting you.” The Empress, Nia, said.

Aden peers at the hooded figure defiantly. The Empress then looks down at Aden’s binders. The Empress motions ever so slightly with her finger and Aden’s binders fall away, clattering to the floor. He looks down at his own hands, free to reach out and grab the Empress’ neck, but he does nothing for he knows he will be out matched with two against one. The red-cloaked guards turn and disappear behind the elevator.

“I’m looking forward to completing your training. In time you will call me Master.”

Aden calmly said, “You’re gravely mistaken. You won’t convert me as you did my mother.”

The Empress gets down from her throne and walks up very close to Aden. She looks into his eyes and, for the first time, Aden can perceive the evil visage within the hood.

“Oh, no, my young Jedi. You will find that it is you who are mistaken...about a great many things.”

Wanheda presents the Jedi’s weapon, “His lightsaber.”

She gives the weapon to the Empress, but pays no mind to it and she held it in her hands. The Empress nods, “Ah, yes, a Jedi’s weapon. Much like your mother’s. By now you must know your mother can never be turned from the dark side.”

Aden nods, “You’re wrong. Soon I’ll be dead...and you with me.”

The Empress laughs, she moves back towards her throne, “Perhaps you refer to the imminent attack of your Rebel fleet. Yes...I assure you we are quite safe from your friends here.”

“Your overconfidence is your weakness.”

The Empress slightly turns and points to the young Jedi, “Your faith in your friends is yours. Everything that has transpired has done so according to my design.”

Aden is in torment. He glances at his lightsaber sitting on the armrest of the throne. The Empress watches him and smiles, touches the lightsaber.

“You want this, don’t you? The hate is swelling in you now. Take your Jedi weapon. Use it. I am unarmed. Strike me down with it. Give in to your anger. With each passing moment, you make yourself more my servant.” She smiles under her hood.

“No!”

“It’s unavoidable. It’s your destiny. You, like your mother, are now mine!”

Aden can resist no longer. The lightsaber flies into his hand. He lights it in an instant and swings at the Empress. Wanheda’s red lightsaber flashes into view, blocking Aden’s blow before it can reach the Empress. The two blades spark at contact. The young Jedi turns to fight his mother. Aden and Wanheda are engaged in a duel of lightsabers even more vicious then the battle in history. But the young Jedi has grown stronger in the interim, and now the advantage shifts to him. The Dark Lord is forced back, losing her balance, and is knocked down the stairs. Aden stands at the top of the stairs, ready to attack.

The young Jedi looks momentarily toward the Empress, then back to the Sith Lord, and realizes he is using the dark side. He steps back, turns off his lightsaber, and relaxes, driving the hate from his being.

“Titus has taught you well.” Wanheda says in her robotic gasping voice.

Aden speaks within the shadows, “I will not fight you, mother.”

“You are unwise to lower your defenses!” Wanheda attacks, forcing Aden on the defensive. The young Jedi leaps in an amazing reverse flip up to the safety of the catwalk overhead. She stands below him.

The young Skywalker calmly said, “Your thoughts betray you, mother. I feel the good in you...the conflict.”

Wanheda growls, “There is no conflict.”

Aden nods, “You couldn’t bring yourself to kill me before, and I don’t believe you’ll destroy me now.”

“You underestimate the power of the dark side. If you will not fight, then will meet your destiny.” Wanheda throws the laser sword and it cuts through the supports holding the catwalk, then returns to her hand. Aden tumbles to the ground in a shower of sparks and rolls out of sight under the Empress’ platform Wanheda moves to find him.

“Good. Good.” The Empress laughed.

Wanheda stalks the low-ceilinged area on the level below the throne, searching for Aden in the semi-darkness, his lightsaber held ready.

“You cannot hide forever, Aden. Give yourself to the dark side. It’s the only way you can save your friends. Yes, your thoughts betray you. Your feelings for them are strong. Especially for...Sister! So... you have a twin sister. Your feelings have now betrayed her, too. Titus was wise to hide her from me. Now his failure is complete. If you will not turn to the dark side, then perhaps she will.” Wanheda smiles, with red saber in hand.

Aden yelled and comes out of the shadows. He ignites his lightsaber and screams in anger, rushing at his mother with a frenzy we have not seen before. Sparks fly as Aden and Wanheda fight in the cramped area. His hatred forces her to retreat out of the low area and across a bridge overlooking a vast elevator shaft. Each stroke of his drives his mother further toward defeat.

The Dark Lord is knocked to her knees, and as he raises her sword to block another onslaught, the young Jedi slashes Wanheda’s right hand off at the wrist, causing metal and electronic parts to fly from the mechanical stump. Her saber clatters uselessly away, over the edge of the platform and into the bottomless shaft below. Aden moves over towards her, holding the blade of his sword to the Dark Lord’s throat. The Empress watches with uncontrollable, pleased agitation. She excited, pleased, she has seen, sensed the power with the boy. It was as strong as his mother.

Aden looks at his mother’s mechanical hand, then to his own, and realizes how much he is becoming like his mother. He then makes the decision for which he has spent a lifetime in preparation. He steps back and hurls his lightsaber away.

“Never! I’ll never turn to the dark side. You’ve failed, Empress. I am a Jedi, like my mother before me.” He said with pride.

The Empress’ glee turns to rage. “So be it...Jedi. If you will not turn, you will be destroyed.”

Blinding bolts of energy, evil lightning, shoot from the Empress’ hands at Aden. Even in her surprise, the young Jedi tries to use the Force to deflect them. At first, he is half successful, but after a moment the bolts of energy are coming with such speed and power the young Jedi shrinks before them, his knees buckling. The wounded Wanheda struggles to her feet, and moves to stand at her master’s side. The young Skywalker is almost unconscious beneath the continuing assault of the Empress’ lightning. He clutches a canister to keep from falling into the bottomless shaft as the bolts tear through him. Aden writhes on the floor in unbearable pain, reaching weakly up toward where Wanheda stands watching.

“Mother, please! Help me!”

Again, Wanheda stands, watching Aden. She looks at her master, the Empress, then back to the young Jedi on the floor. Although it would not have seemed possible, the outpouring of bolts from the Empress’ fingers actually increases in intensity, the sound screaming through the room. Aden’s body writhes in pain. The Sith Lord grabs the Empress from behind, fighting for control of the robed figure despite the Dark Lord’s weakened body and gravely weakened arm. The Empress struggles in her embrace, her bolt-shooting hands now lifted high, away from Aden. Now the white lightning arcs back to strike at Wanheda. She stumbles as the sparks rain off her helmet and flow down over her black cape. She holds her evil master high over her head and walks to the edge of the abyss at the central core of the throne room. With one final burst of her once awesome strength, Darth Wanheda hurls the Empress’ body into the bottomless shaft. Empress Nia body spins helplessly into the void, arcing as it falls into the abyss. Finally, when the body is far down the shaft, it explodes, creating a rush of air through the room. Wanheda’s cape is whipped by the wind and she stagger, and collapses toward the bottomless hole. Aden crawls to his mother’s side and pulls her away from the edge of the abyss to safety. Both the young Jedi and the giant warrior are too weak to move.

The Death Star is rocked by explosions as the Rebel fleet, no longer backed against a wall, zooms over, unloading a heavy barrage. Imperial troops run in all directions, confused and desperate to escape. In the midst of this uproar, Aden is trying to carry the enormous deadweight of his mother’s weakening body toward an Imperial shuttle. Finally, Aden collapses from the strain. The explosions grow louder as Wanheda draws him closer.

Wanheda whispers to her son, “Aden, help me take this mask off.”

“But you’ll die.”

Wanheda sighs, “Nothing can stop that now. Just for once... let me look on you with my own eyes.”

Slowly, hesitantly, Aden removes the mask from his mother’s face. There beneath the scars is an elderly woman with barely blonde hair on her head. Her eyes are not focused. But the dying woman smiles at the sight before her.

“Now...go, my son. Leave me.”

“No. You’re coming with me. I can’t leave you here. I’ve got to save you.” Aden pleaded.

Clarke smiles, “You already have, Aden. You were right about me. Tell your sister...you were right.”

“Mother...I won’t leave you.”

Darth Wanheda, Clarke Skywalker...Aden’s mother, dies. A huge explosion rocks the docking bay. Slowly, Aden rises and, half carrying, half dragging the body of his mother, stumbles toward a shuttle. Aden sets a torch to the logs stacked under a funeral pyre where his mother’s body lies, again dressed in black mask and helmet. He stands, watching sadly, as the flames leap higher to consume Darth Wanheda -- Clarke Skywalker. Then, finally, Aden arrives and the friends rush to greet and embrace him. They stand close, this hardy group, taking comfort in each other’s touch, together to the end. The original group of adventurers watch from the sidelines. Only the young Jedi seems distracted, alone in his thoughts elsewhere. He looks off to the side and sees three shimmering, smiling figures at the edge of the shadows: Titus Kenobi, Yoda, and Clarke Skywalker.

 

[Family Connection](https://youtu.be/FQ9gkOJPpG0)

[Accept The Truth](https://youtu.be/en8bh60K7m8)

[Meeting The Sith](https://youtu.be/KRw4mnX62TY)

[Fight Scene](https://youtu.be/U1MnMA0TzGI)

[I Am A Jedi](https://youtu.be/PqaiKmm8gsY)

[My Own Eyes](https://youtu.be/TNDwCsFzS8c)

[Goodbye](https://youtu.be/YDqgJye7hyc)

**Author's Note:**

> May The 4th Be With You.


End file.
